Saving Joe
by Blue Luck
Summary: A year after the departure of the creature, Joe and his friends are doing great. His dad is doing good. The only thing is Alice's nightmares. They come true. Creatures come and take Joe. They all must work together to save him and Lillian. *probably won't continue writing.
1. Starting to Worry

Joe Lamb woke up with a start. He jerked up to see what was the noise that had waken him. He turned to his window to see Alice Dainard, his girlfriend ever since the departure of the creature. He quickly got up and opened the window. "Hey," he greeted sleepily.

"Hi. Sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares," she said. Her voice still took Joe's breath away. He nodded understandingly. Alice had been having strange dreams since the creature left. Joe invited her to sit next to him on his bed and to explain the dream. Alice smiled weakly and went to sit next to him.

"What happened in the dream?" asked Joe, supportively. He slowly put his hand on top of hers. She smiled and him.

"There were more of those creatures. Many, many more. the came back to earth searching for someone. They killed almost all of Lillian. Except myself, you, Charles, Cary, and Martin. They- they were just looking for you though. They found us. They took you... they took you away from us..." Alice explained, tears glistening on her eyes. Joe tried to smile reasuringly, he couldnt't manage. This was obviously upsetting her.

"It's- It's okay. I wouldn't let them take me away from you. Okay? I'm going to stay here with you and everyone else. I doubt that your dreams will happen. I mean they are just dreams, right?" smiled Joe, taking her hand in his.

Alice used the back off her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I bet you're right. They are just dreams," she said. But deep down, she knew it wasn't. So did Joe. He was telling the truth about trying to stay with her and not letting them take him. "Joe, can I stay here tonite? My dad went out to find a job. He won't be home 'til late. I don't want to stay home alone.

Her dad and her have been getting along nicely since that day. They've been supporting each other. Alice finally got her dad to try and find a better job with better pay. She was also writing a book, with Joe's help on their experience. It was the best the two have been in a while. Joe had a smile on his face when he didn't even know it a lot of the time. Joe and his friends were doing well to. Charles had been working extra hard to improve his directing, ever since they lost the film contest. Cary was still in love with fireworks. Martin was braver than he was last year, with a limp in his leg. And Preston was fine, as well. Also, Joe and Alice's dads were getting along fine. They weren't best friends, the just got along. No fighting or anything. Occasionly they talked. They just didn't hate one another's guts anymore.

"Yeah, sure of course," Joe said nervously. For some reason he stood up. "Umm- I'll sleep on the floor. You can take my bed." Joe was thankful his dad was working today. Alice smiled, but shook her head.

"No. I'll take the floor," she informed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. Joe noticed his floor was cluttered with his dirty clothes and papers. He blushed and dove to clean up.

"I-I should've cleaned up..." said Joe, embarrassed. He took his mess and put it in his closet. He turned back to a smiling Alice. He blushed even more. "Are- are you sure? You can take the bed. I'm more then welcome to let you take it," he added. Alice smiled and hugged him quickly.

"I'll be perfectly fine on the floor, Joe. Do you want to go to sleep now?" she asked, making up her bed on the floor. Joe nodded and yawned. He was pretty tired, as was she. Alice settled in and adjusted her pilliow the way she liked it. "Good night, Joe. See you in the morning," Alice sweetly said.

"Good night. Sweet dreams," replied Joe happily.

"Hopefully," added Alice. They both laughed a bit and finally went to sleep. No isssues. It was peacful and a normal night. Out of the blue Joe woke up. He peered over the edge of the bed. Alice was crying in her sleep. He did't want to wake her though. So as quietly as possible he got up and layed on the floor by her. Joe put his arm over her sleeping body and took her hand. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He re-fell asleep easily.

Soon after Joe fell asleep, Alice found her self waking up. She slowly blinked into reality. She saw a hand on her hand. Alice looked over her shoulder and saw a sleeping Joe. _I must've been crying in my sleep again._ Alice figured. She smiled a small smile and settled back down. She had a feeling she wouldn't have another nightmare tonite. As she went to sleep safe and sound, the outside world wasn't so lucky.

"Jack! Come here, we have had some unusual calls coming in," called Deputy Rosko. Jack, the now sheirff, went to go see. "There have been eight reports on UFO sightings. You don't think those aliens have come back, do you?"

"Anythings possible. Get some men to go check on these situations. I'll check it out as well," said Jack, walking away and out of his police station. He went out to his cruiser and drove to were the ship took off over a year ago. He was hoping that it just be a plane, but he knew it was a possibility. Jack was worried for the people and mostly Joe. Once he got there, it was normal. The same old.

Jack picked up his radio and reported that there wasn't anything wrong and the check to see if any other of the men had seen anything. "Have the spotted anthing? Over." Deputy Rosko quickly returned the call.

"Yes. Deputy Tally has spotted some lights that didn't look very ordinary. Over," he informed. Jack sighed deeply. He pressed the button and continued talking.

"What's his position? Over," asked Jack nervously. It took Rosko a couple extra seconds, but answered.

"He's at the as station. Where the sheriff went missin' last year. You gonna head out over there? Over," asked the deputy, sounding a bit worried. Jack chuckled.

"Yep. I'll report once I've checked it out. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Over and out," Jack signed out and drove off into the night. The gas station wasn't to far. A deputy was with the old man and woman who owned the station. He was looking up into the sky, searching for something. "Deputy! What have you seen?" asked Jack, as he walked to him. He took out his small flip book and pen. The deputy looked relieved.

"I saw a ship, Sheriff. The same as last years. Do you believe me?" he asked, frightened. Jack swallowed hard. He believed him. Jack nodded once and wrote in his flipbook about the sighting, where and when it was at.

"When did you see it?" Jack mummbled, trying to hide his fear. The deputy looked at his watch.

"About 3:45 AM," he informed. Jack scribbled it down and returned to his car to tell Deputy Rosko. To warn him and eeveryone else. To try and find where the ship was heading. Why it was here. He became worried for Joe and his friends. Jack didn't want to lose his son promised himself and Joe that he'd always protect him. So Jack wanted to check out the scences quickly.


	2. It's Really Back

It just turned 8 when Joe woke up, quickly followed by Alice. "Good morning," Alice said, smiling. Joe blushed a bit. He nodded and sat down on his bed. "When did you move by me?" she asked, still smiling.

"Not sure. Umm... I- I moved next to you, because I saw you crying in your sleep. Sorry," Joe said, looking down at his feet. Just then he heard his dad call him.

"Joe! Are you okay?" called Jack, with slight worry in his voice. Joe and Alice then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm fine Dad!" replied Joe. "Hide," he whispered to Alice. She ran into his closet right as Jack opened the door. "Hi Dad," Joe said releaved. Jack examined the room. He looked curiously at the blanket and pillow on the floor.

Joe had to lie. "I wanted to sleep on. I was having trouble sleeping on the bed," he said nervously. Jack nodded. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I need to talk to you, Joe. There have been sighting reports of a space ship. The same kind of ship that alien had last year. I'm worried about you and your friends. You should go warn your friends today. Just to let them know about what's going on," informed Jack. He was very serious. Joe swalled hard and nodded. "Come down for breakfast soon." With that, he shut the door and left.

Alice slowly came out with wide eyes. Their eyes met. Joe went and hugged her. "It will be alright. I'll protect you, Alice," Joe whispered, holding her tightly. She pushed him away, tears in her eyes.

"It you I'm worried about! My dreams, Joe! We need to leave Lillian as soon as possible," she said shakily. Joe buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He'd have to talk to Charles, Cary, Martin, and Preston before making a decision. "Joe, when do want to leave?" asked Alice.

Joe shook his head. "I need to talk to Charles and everyone else first. To see what they think. They could be in just as much trouble as me," replied Joe firmly. Alice's expression grew annoyed. She turned away from him and headed to the window. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Come get me later, okay? When you've made the right decision: to leave," she said angrily. Joe looked sadly to the floor, wishing he had his mother neckless. When he looked up Alice was gone. He sighed and went to eat breakfast with his dad.

Joe got a bowl of cereal and went to sit with his dad. "Do you really thinks it's back?" Joe asked, fear in his voice.

"It's possible, I can't deny that. You and your friends need to be careful. Tell Cary to cool it on the fireworks," Jack chuckled a bit. Joe was to scared and worried to laugh. He finished his cereal quickly and got ready to go out and see Charles.

"Joe, I'm glad you came over. I have a mint idea for a new movie! Are you in?" was the first thing Charles said to Joe. Joe was surprised, but nodded. "Mint! Let me explain it to you-"

"Charles I need to tell you something!" Joe interrupted. Charles looked confused. Joe shut the door. "There have been sighting of the ship," hissed Joe. Charles went pale. Joe explained everything his dad told him and about Alice's dreams.

"Why the hell would they come back?" demanded Charles. Joe was asking the same question in his head.

"I have no idea. That's what I'm wondering. Alice has suggested that we leave Lillian. To stay safe. What do you think we should do that?" Joe asked. He was hoping Charles would help him make up his mind.

"No, shit head. If Alice had dreams of the creature killing everyone to look for you, running away wouldn't help! It just keep killing! We need to stay. We need to get Carry and Martin over here," said Charles. Joe nodded, he had a point. He made up him mind to stay here. He wouldn't what his hometown's population to be exterminated because of him.

Charles called them both and told them to meet them at his house. Joe couldn't believe that this was happening. Although, he found it a bit exciting. The fear out weighed the excitemnt though. Soon enough, Cary and Martin were knocking at the door. Charles locked the door once they were in the room.

"What about Preston?" asked Martin, looking around. Charles laughed.

"He's a pussy, remember? We can't rely on him. We'll get Alice in a little. We need to prepair. We know what to expect of the creatures this time," Charles said.

After a long planning session. How'd they'd need to warn the town. Tell them they might have to evcuate town. Or get help from a better protection service. Joe and everyone else didn't trust the air force anymore. They've apologized since Nelec was killed, but they didn't regain Lillian's trust in the slightest.

"Let's go get Alice, now," said Joe. Everyone agreed. On the walk to her house, the sang their favorite song: "My Sharona." They all stopped in front of her house. "Can you guys stay here while I get her?" asked Joe.

Martin nodded. Cary was to busy playing with his lighter. Charles was the only who question. "Why? Stop being a dumb ass. We're in this together!"

"Yes, I know we are. I just need to talk to her alone for a second, okay? And it's just knocking on the door, it's not a big deal," said Joe, kind of annoyed. Not giving time for Charles to respond, Joe went to the door. Louis Dainard answered the door. He smiled at Joe and welcomed him in.

"Hey, Joe! How've you've been?" he asked warmly. He patted Joe's back. Joe smiled back weakly at him. Louis had stopped drinking and smoking and have been a lot happier. Alice was so proud for him. Joe was happy for him as well.

"Good, Mr. Dainard. Is Alice here?" asked Joe, looking around briefly. Louis nodded and lead Joe to the stairs.

"Ally! Joe's here!" he called. "Why don't you go up there and see her," Louis said to Joe, smiling. Joe nodded and started walking up the stairs. He'd never been to Alice's room. Alice was embarrassed of her house. Joe personally liked it, the few times he's been over for diner. He ran into Alice once he got to the top.

"Hey, Joe!" she greeted. "Why didn't you pack a bag? We're leaving soon, aren't we?" asked Alice, confused. Joe shook his head. Alice glared at him before taking his hand and leading him to her room. It was surprisingly pink, to Joe's surprise. There was a twin sized bed, a desk, and a book case with many pictures. Joe went to go see the pictures. There was one of her and her dad, a couple of pictures with her and her friends, and one with the two of them infront of the school, holding hands.

"Who took this picture?" asked and smiling Joe. Alice, who was still scowling, started blushing. "I didn't know there was a picture taken of us," he said, still grinning.

"It was Charles. He gave it to me as a present. I was surprised too," she explained, starting to smile. She slowly edged her way to Joe. "So, why don't you want to run away from Lillian? I though you wanted to be safe," said Alice.

"I do, but I also want Lillian to be safe. I don't want them to be killed. That's why Charles, Cary, Martin, and I came up with this great plan. If you come out, we'll explain it to you. Are you in?" Joe asked hopefully. He turned to Alice with pleading eyes.

Alice laughed. "Yes, I'll listen to your plan. Let's go see them," she smiled. Joe grinned bigger than ever. She took his hand and lead him out of her room.

"I like you room, by the way," smiled Joe.

"Oh my God," she laughed, cover her face with her free hand. Joe laughed as well. The said good bye to Louis as the walked out. Once outside they heard Charles' bossing around Cary and Martin about his new movie. Joe and Alice both laughed and joined them.

"Charles, would you like to explain our plan?" Joe asked.

"Of course, dumb ass. So, anyways, the plan is to warn Lillian, basically. We are going to convince Joe's dad to gather the town. Then we can announce that we have to evcute until we could get help from a bigger force. To see why the creature is back. Sound goo to you?" Charles asked, fiddling with his new hand held video camera.

"It sounds perfect. Will we ask Mr. Lamb today?" asked Alice, looking at Charles. He shrugged.

"I suppose that work," Martin spoke up.

"Look at old Smartin calling the shots!" Cary teased laughing. Joe grew a smile same with Alice.

"Ass hole! Shut up!" bossed Charles, still fiddling with his camera.

"Sorry, man," said Cary, unsincerly. He never was, and wouldn;t be very soon. They started to head towards Joe's house. About half way there, they saw Jack's cop car speeding towards them. It came to a noisy stop.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Joe, urgently.

"There's been another sighting. Get home as fast as you can. I'll be there soon. I have to check it out," Jack said almost so fast, they might've not understood.

"Mr. Lamb, can we come with you?" Alice asked, looking to see if the rest of the group was up for it. They all nodded and looked hopefully at Jack. He looked very doubtful. "We'll stay in the car. We promise. Right guys?" Alice said looking at them once again.

"Yeah, of course!" smiled Cary.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous..." said Martin, unsurely. Cary scoffed.

"Don't be a baby, Smartin," he said. Martin reluctantly nodded. Jack still looked doubtful. But once he looked and Joe, who had hope in his eyes, he cracked.

"Fine. Get in. You guys better be careful and stay in the car," Jack ordered, pointing his finger at them.

"Agreed," Alice smiled, opening the back seats door and climbing in followed bhy Joe. Then Martin and Charles. Cary wanted to sit in front. He though it be funny seeing them behind bars. _Typical Cary..._ Thought Joe, smiling. But the fright finally hit him. About the creature being here in Lillian. He turned to Alice. It must've hit her too, because he'd gone pale.

"You better not puke today, Martin," said Cary, turing back to look at us.

"I won't!" he insisted. "I don't know why you still bring that up," he added under his breath. Cary heard, to Martin's dismay.

"Well, maybe because you throw up when you saw that squirrel get run over by that car, two days age!" said Cary, laughing a bit.

"Jesus! Shut up!" barked Charles. Jack was obviously getting annoyed. He turned slightly a nodded approvingly at Charles. Joe and Alice were holding hands, and quietly sitting in fright. They both when so very pale. They were remembering the emotional stress it caused them during the time. How Alice was taken. How Joe was almost killed infront of Alice and Cary's eyes. Seeing the old Sheriff being taken almost escaping. Martin's injury that still affected his walking today. A lot of things.

They finally arrived at the sighting area. The middle school. There was a woman with her dog on a leash. She appeared to be in shock. "Stay here. And Cary, put that lighter away!" he ordered. "Sorry sir," Carry said putting the lighter in his pocket.

"Nice, dumb ass," said Charles. He finally figured out the new camera. He was practicing recording. It was the new thing in technology. He'd been saving for months. It was a pretty cool camera, Joe had to admit.

Joe was more focused on his dad right then, though. He was writing notes down from the obviously shaken woman. _Try getting picked up or abducted by the creature..._ Joe thought, still gripping Alice's hand tightly. Actually, a lot more tighter than neccessary, he loosened his grip and looked over to her. She was whiter than a ghost. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be worried. We will all be safe soon," comforted Joe. He removied his hand for hers and wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her.

He had spoken to soon. The space ship was now visible and in front of the car. The woman let out an incredibly loud scream and ran off with her dog. Jack ran for the car. Everyone in the car jaws dropped. "Oh my God!" Cary yelled when the ship began to come closer the ground. When Jack got in he tried to start the engine. It wasn't working. The lights and radio of the car were going on in off. It was the space ship.

"Everyone get out!" screamed Jack. Everyone flung their doors open and began to run. Who knew if there were multiple creatures, or if they were going to try and kill them. Joe kept looking over his shoulder to see what the ship was doing. It seemed to still be slowly descending. Then he tripped. Alice was the first to notice.

"JOE!" she screamed, running to him. She knelt to see if he was okay. His knee was badly scraped. Blood was staining the blue jeans knee. "STOP, come back! Joe's hurt!" Alice screamed frantically. They noticed and came back. Jack ran to them the fastest.

"Joe, are you okay?" he asked, frantically. He pulled up his son's pant leg to see the wound. It was deeply gashed. As they kids and Jack were helping Joe, who said he was fine, Alice was running towards the ship.

"Alice!" Joe yelled, trying to break out of his father's grip.

The ship was nearly to the ground. Alice was only a few yards away from the ship. Her blonde hair was flying from the ship. "GO! Go away! You can't do this! Just leave! Don't do this!" Alice screamed madly. Joe watched in horror. She was acting as if it could hear her.

"Dad, go get Alice!" demanded Joe, pushing his father away from him. He was watching in shock. "Get her! Don't let it get her!"

"Just wait," said his father, who was still fixed on Alice and the ship. The ship seamed to have haulted. Jack was waiting to see if it listen.

"Don't do this now! I don't care if you kill me! Just don't hurt anyone else or Joe! Please, leave!" she begged. Alice dropped to her knees. The ship had indeed stopped. Alice was sobbing into her hands when the ship began to raise back up into the sky. Jack smiled a bit at her courage and determination.

When the ship was out of sight once more, Jack went to go she her. He jogged tp the crying girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You stopped them, Alice. We're safe now," said Jack, smiling. Alice looked up from her hands and looked to the sky. It was gone.

"No. We still need to evacute Lillian. They'll be back. I know. I share a connection with it. I know it will come back. We need to warn the town. Today," she ordered. Jack wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. She was just a kid in his eyes. He decided to take a chance.

"Okay. I'll gather the town. But, after we get Joe help," Jack said, helping Alice up. She nodded and walked to Joe. Jack stayed and stared into the diming sky. Searching. Deep down, he knew she was right. He wasn't ready to accept it quit yet. He looked back to his soon.

Him and Alice were embraced in a hug. Charles was pointing the camera in the sky. He had gotten it on tape. Martin had thrown up. And Cary was helping with Joe's knee, surprisingly. Jack walked back to them. he was trying to think of a way to get any portion of the town to come and listen. He'd need a lot of help. And the only help he had was the five kids. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Nightmare Come True

Jack had left Alice in charge while in the hospital with everyone while he went to the police station. He had to get started on the town gathering. "Rosko, any good news?" asked Jack, after about an hour of searching for stations that allow them to air the message last minute.

"Yes, I've managed to get the news and three radio station to announce it. We just need to tell them the time and location of the meeting. Any ideas, Sheriff?" said the deputy.

"Let's meet at the middle school as soon as possible. What time is it now?" asked Jack, looking for a clock. It was 7 PM. "Tell them: The middle school at 7:30 sharp. This is very important," ordered Jack. Rosko nodded and went to call the stations. _God, I hope that girl is right about the alien coming back. If not, I could lose my job..._ Jack worried, running his hand through his hair.

Mean while, at the hospital, the doctors allowed Joe's friends to see him. Joe had recieved stitches. Charles, of course, recorded Joe's knee on his camera. Alice smiled, happy he was alright. "Hey guys," greeted Joe cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. Joe nodded. Cary was examining the knee with interest. Martin looked sickened by it.

"That is sick!" exclaimed Cary, smiling.

"Does it hurt?" said Alice.

"Not really. It only hurt when they were giving the stitches. I'm okay now. Where's my dad?" asked Joe.

"He went to the station the get ready for the town meeting. He said he'll be back soon," said Martin. Alice nodded. Charles stopped recording.

"So, do you think your dad will let us talk?" Charles asked. Joe shrugged.

"He could. I'm not sure. I'll ask when he gets back," said Joe. Just then, he arrived. Joe smiled. Jack looked at Joe, worried. "Don't worry, I'm okay," he reasured. Jack nodded.

He informed that the news and some radio stations would inform the town about the gathering, It would be happening in almost 15 minutes. "Dad, can we talk?" asked Joe.

"No, I don't think you're allowed out of the hospital yet. Just leave it to us," said Jack. He knew there was going to be an argument about his decision.

"Come on Dad, I'm perfectly fine. And it was our idea! I think we should be the ones to talk!" Joe insisted. Jack shook his head again and frowned at the puppy eyes group of kids. He was at the brink of caving in. "Please, Dad?" Joe said one last time.

"I'll ask the nurse and see if you're okay to walk and stuff. If she says yes, I'll say yes to your guys' plan. Deal?" he said, unhappy with his weakness. Everyone nodded smiling. As he went to fetch the nurse Alice started talking to Joe.

"Joe, they're going to try and get you. I just felt it. Stay here, please," she whispered, pledding. Joe could tell Alice was obviously worried about his safty. It broke his heart to see her like that, but he knew what he had to do. He had to help save Lillian again. No matter what. "Please, Joe?" asked Alice, one more time.

Joe swung his legs over the side of the bed. He saw to stitched up knee. It didn't look as bad as he thought it would. It still sort of scared him though. He sucked in a deep breath. "No, Alice. I'm sorry. I need to help make these annoucements with you guys. I'm apart of it. And staying might increase the chances of me getting taken. I'd be alone. I think it be better to be around more people. Okay?" replied Joe, softly. Looking hopfully at Alice's beautiful face. He could see her become more worried with his plan. "Alice-"

"No, it's fine. I understand. I should support you, right?" she said, trying to look happy. Joe smiled and gave her a small hug. When he pulled away, Alice was still fake smiling. Charles pulled his attention away from her, though.

"Joe, you think I can video tape the announcment?" he asked. Joe nodded, laughing a bit. "Sweet! Thanks, Joe." Joe just nodded. He turned back to Alice, who was now talking to Cary about fireworks.

Jack walked in, with an unsure look. Joe looked at him anxiously. "She said you were okay... You have to promise me you'll be careful though. Okay?" he asked. Joe grinned and nodded enthusistically. He turned to Alice, who had the same worried look as his dad. "We gotta go now, though. Hurry to get ready."

Joe hopped up, his leg felt a bit stiff. He didn't care, he wanted to save Lillian again. When he started walking, a sharp pain hit his knee. He yelped in pain. Alice rushed to his side. "Joe, are you okay? Maybe- maybe you should stay. Don't you think, Mr. Lamb?" she asked, as she helped pick Joe up straight.

"No! I'm going! I'm fine. Let's go," said Joe, angrily. He pushed Alice away off his arm and limped off to his dad's car, as everyone watched him. "Come on!" They hurried after him. Charles let Joe sit in front this time. It was akwardly silent in the car. No one decided to break it.

Jack pulled into a fairly crowded lot. There was a microphone and platform set up for them. Other police officers were watching anxiously for his arrival. "You guys come at your own pace. I have to introduce myself and you guys," informed Jack. The kids nodded. Charles started recording the crowd as Jack ran up on the stage.

"Hello, everyone. And thanks for coming. I'm Sheriff Jack Lamb, you may remember me from the whole creature departure. This is actually another reason why I've asked many of you to come. My son, Joe, and his friends would like to tell you themselves," introduced Jack, as he gestured to the kids, who were coming next to him.

Charles was to busy recording to start the conversation. Joe and Alice took to microphone together. But she immedeatly handed it to Joe. "Okay, umm. Hi, I'm Joe Lamb. A lot of you have heard of or seen the UFO's. I have, too. The almost came down to earth today. The creature is coming back, but with more of his kind. I'm not sure why but they want something in Lillian. So what we're suggesting is that was evacute Lillian, until we find that they have left for good," said Joe. The crownd began to chatter. Joe handed the microphone to Alice.

"Quiet! Okay, I'm Alice Dainard. I hope that everyone understands that this is for everyone's safty. It is optionial. But it be better to see if they want the people or something to do with the town. I'm wonder about how many of you agree?" she asked. A good portion of the crowd started raising their hands.

"Are you sure it's not the Soviets?" one woman called out. Alice and Joe were trying not to laugh. They also ignored the question.

Joe took the mic again. "So, we're planning on evacuation within this week. We will be working on places to stay for the weekend. Remember, if you see a UFO or creature call the police department a request Sheriff Lamb. This is really important," told Joe. Jack then took the mic again and the kids went to watch the rest of the announcment.

The rest was getting the crown to sign if planning to evacute. There were also many protesters. They didn't believe that there were actual creatures back. So arguments started, And other stupid things. The kids decided to wait in the car. Except Charles, he wanted to stay and film the rest.

"I think that went pretty well!" said Martin.

"Yeah Smartin, 'cause every good public assembly ends in a riot!" said Cary, sarcastically. Martin shook his head and started ignoring Cary, who talking about how stupid Martin was.

"Alice, I'm sorry. About earlier. I was getting tired of you guys doubting me," said Joe, taking her hand.

"It's fine. I understand. I mean, I'd be annoyed too, if I was in your position earlier," said Alice, understandingly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Joe immeaditly started blushing. Alice than rested her head on his shoulding. She slowly drifted into a light sleep. Joe did the same. He fell asleep quickly. He didn't realize how tired he was.

He dreamed of chaos and horror. The creature killing Alice and his friends. He was fidgiting. Which woke up Alice. She sat up seeing Joe tossing and turning. "Joe, are you-"

A loud CRASH interrupted her. A car was thrown clear across the lot. Screams and panicked people imerged. "Joe! Get up! We need to go!" screamed Alice. He shot up, awake. Martin had just puked. _Lovely..._

The scrambled out of the car and started running as they saw the creature smashing cars, seemingly looking for something or someone... or Joe. Alice couldn't be more freaked out. She grasped Joe's hand. He was running slower due to his knee injury. The creature had spotted him, she sensed.

"No!" she yelled, trying go faster. The creature was a whole lot faster. It easily neared them. Screams filled Alice's ears, not only from her own. Joe was scrambling to keep up. He couldn't. The creature took him and pulled him away from Alice.

"NOOOOO!" Alice's scream echoes out and was louder than anyone else. She stopped and started chasing the creature. She pushed people aside, trying to get the creature who was nearly to its ship with the yelling Joe. Alice made it to the field and the ship rose into the air. She collapsed to the ground. "JOE!" she screamed. She began sobbing. Her nightmares came true. She knew they were going to kill him.

"NO! They aren't. Not if I have anything to do with it," she said to herself. Still in tears. She wouldn't rest until Joe was holding her hand, like when he saved her.


	4. Only Hope

"Mr. Lamb, how are we gonna save Joe?" Alice practically screamed. Jack had his face buried in his hands and had been crying for the better part of those two hours since the abduction. Alice, Charles, Martin, and Cary were all pretty shoken up. Alice pulled herslef together and stopped crying an hour ago. She'd been planning with the rest of the gang of how's they'd find Joe.

None of them came up with a half decent idea yet. They'd first have to find where the creatures were. If they were still in Lillian. Still in Earth. "Hey, let's look where the creature was originally hiding people. In that one place," Cary suggested. Alice nodded. It sounded reasonable. Charles and Martin agreed.

"Come on, let's go!" ordered Alice, heading towards the door. No one else followed. "What the hell are you guys waiting for?"

"M-maybe we should wait 'til morning," Martin said, nervously. The others nodded. Alice couldn't believe them. Their best friend was abducted by alien creatures, and they didn't care?

"Yeah, it be more safe," added Charles, setting down his camera.

"Joe could be dead by morning!" snapped Alice.

"Joe could be dead now!" Charles retorted. That hit Alice hard. She stood there, dumb struck. Martin and Cary gave each other nervous glances. Alice couldn't stand them. She just left. She would go there by herself. She didn't care.

Her eyes stung from tears she refused to cry. It was dark out. She had nothing that help it be brighter. Just them dim streetlights. She knew where she was going though. As Alice walked, all she could think of was Joe when he saved her. Not the cops, not the army, him. The police were looking for signs of the creature, but none of them had the connection Alice had with Joe.

Alice heard running foot steps behind her. She spun sharply and saw Cary running with a flashlight. She smiled weakly. "Charles and Martin are shit heads," he smiled. Alice couldn't help but laugh. Cary was always funny and made her laugh and smile.

"Have any fireworks?" Alice asked. Even though she knew the answer.

"Duh! You name it, I probably have it! Here-" he swung his backpack around.

"I'll take your word for it," Alice smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and handed her the flashlight. It was Joe's. She sighed and kept walking. They walked in silence. It's not that they didn't have anything to talk about, they knew the did. Nothing felt right to talk about with Joe gone. It was a comfortable silence.

They soon arrived at the place that Joe found. The place where the creature took her. No one went there, no one wanted to be there. It was difficult to get in, but they did. The giant hole was still there. "Wanna go down?" asked Cary. Alice nodded. "Okay. Let me go first." Cary carefully started the decent into the hole. Alice closely followed.

She shown the light below. The light didn't reach to bottom. "You okay, Alice?" called Cary, looking back to her. Alice managed to nod. They eventually hit bottom.

"We did," Alice said, breathing heavily. Cary held his hand out for a high five. Alice nodded and shakily brought her hand to his and gave him one.

"Wouldn't it suck if the flashlight's batteries died?" Cary said, pointing to the light. Alice shook her head.

"Hey! Don't jinx it!" she laughed. Cary smiled. They started walking and searching for any signs of the creatures. No luck after about ten minutes.

"Alice, maybe we should head back?" offered Cary. Alice was about to agree when a cry called out into the air. It was Joe. They both froze and tried to figure where his voice came from. Another yell echoed through. Cary and Alice started to ran to where it was coming from. They entered a large cave. There were huge rocks and boulders. Then they saw the creatures' huge legs. They were making weird noises.

Just then, Alice dropped the flashlight. They sound of glass shattering filled there ears. "Shit," hissed Alice. Cary took her arm and started running away from where the light was. It was now completely dark. Cary seemed to be doing fine. They hadn't ran into anything yet. Alice heard the creatures crying and crushing to rocks.

"We need to get out of here," Cary said. Alice didn't have to reply for Cary to know that she agreed. Cary slowed his pace and tried to find the opening they came in from. He fumbled to get something out of his pocket. He lighter ignited to life. "Get some sparklers from my bag!" He ordered stopping. Alice quickly did as told. Cary lit the fuse and it began to hiss. It lit the air somewhat. Cary quickly located the opening and the continued running. The hit the gapping hole. Cary dropped the dying sparkler and started climbing. Alice had a hard time keeping up.

Once they both reached the top, they were both exhausted and coulod hardley carry on. Only the roar of the creature got them running again. The jumped fenced and ran through yards. Alice knew the creatures were hesitent to enter the world. They reached Joe's home and barged in. Charles and Martin were there waiting, with worried expressions. They looked up and saw them. Some releif crossed their faces.

"No luck?" asked Martin. Cary and Alice looked to one another. They were both red cheeked and out of breath.

"We heard him. We heard him scream. The creatures started chasing us, so we had to leave. We had to run. I consider that some luck, at least we know he's alive," Alice sighed. Cary nodded. Martin and Charles nodded.

"We'll come with you tomorrow, if you're willing to go back," said Martin, pulling off his glasses and wiped them. He'd been crying. Alice could tell. Charles looked like he was at the virge of blacking out. He looked extrememly tired. Alice hadn't noticed, but she was as well. She glanced over at the clock. 12: 36. Past midnight.

"We'd better get going," suggested Cary. They all nodded. Alice stayed back to check on Mr. Lamb. She quietly made her way to his room's door. She peaked in, he was asleep. _Good. He needs to rest._

"I'll walk you home?" Cary offered, trying to smile. Alice shrugged and went out the door he was holding open for her. Charles and Martin were whispered with each other.

"Good night, Charles. Good night, Martin. See you later," waved Alice.

"Good night, Alice," Martin said, trying to sound cheerful. Alice knew it was hard on all of them. She was proud of them for all being strong. She was surprised at herself for not breaking down. She wanted to.

Cary placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cary, you don't have to walk me home," smiled Alice. Cary shrugged.

"It's fine. I don't live to far away from you. And I want to make sure they don't come back or something. I don't know what I'd do if they got you. It's hard enough with Joe being gone," he muttered. Alice nodded.

They walked quickly into the cold night. The air chilled their skin. Alice chivered. Cary began taking off his jacked. "No. Keep it, I'll be fine," she insisted. Cary pulled it back on. "Thanks for offering, though."

"No problem," Cary said. "I really wish that this was just a dream. I know its exciting, but it sucks. I always kinda hoped that they'd some back. But I didn't want this to happen. I mean, I love Joe. He's my best friend. Him being gone hurts. Not only me, Charles and Martin, too. And you..." Cary trailed off.

Alice sniffed and held back tears. "Cary, I miss him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he dies. Knowing that I couldv'e saved him, like he saved me," Alice wimpered. Cary nodded. Alice laughed slightly.

"What?" Cary asked, curiously.

"This is the longest I've talked to you without you bringing up fireworks," she smiled. Cary laughed as well. He had a nice laugh. It made Alice smile. It felt nice to be geniunely smiling right now.

"Now that you bring it up-"

"No! No, its nice talking not talking about it with you," Alice said. Cary nodded, still smiling. "So, how's Hannah?"

Cary snorted. "I broke up with her a while ago. Didn't you know?" Cary said, giving her a look. Alice was surprised. She must've forgot or something.

"No, sorry. I guess I didn't hear. I'm sorry," Alice said, feeling embarrassed. Cary shrugged it off. They continued walking in silence. They soon reached the Dainard household. The old house. The freshly repaired yellow car. Alice sighed and turned to Cary. He smiled akwardly.

"Thank you, Carry. For everything. I don't think I wouldv'e made it without you earlier. And for walking me home. You didn't have to. And you're making it easier for me. Joe not being here and all. I may not seem to be, but I'm really freaked out," said Alice. Cary looked down at his feet. He was kicking some rocks, nervously.

"Don't mention it. It was fun, overall. And the police are helping, too. Martin said it was all over the news. We'll get him, don't worry," said Cary. Alice pulled him into a hug. Before seeing how he'd react, she ran to the unlocked door and closed it behind her.

Once Alice got to her room, she collapsed onto her bed and starting sobbing furiously. Joe being gone hit her again. The helplessness. The feeling of him might being dead. She cried herself to sleep that night. It was a horrible day. Even that time with Cary didn't effect her feeling towards the day. It was the most horrible day Alice had ever had. Knowing Joe was alive was great. Only hope kept Alice from completely shutting down.


	5. Bad News

Alice woke up about two hours of sleep. Her stomach was giving off an incredible pain and she felt her body sweating and she felt feverish. Sleeping in her jeans wasn't very comforting either. She felt her heard beating in her head. She couldn't sleep. Joe was keeping her awake. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a very long time. She quietly snuck out of her room and made her way down the stairs. As she reached the last step, a nail biting creek was let out from under her foot. She stopped and bit her lip, praying that it didn't wake up her dad. She waited until a minute of silence passed before lunging for her coat and quickly slipped on her jacket.

Rushing to pick up her bike, Alice tripped. She landed hard on her hand. Ignoring pain, she continued preparing to bike back the creatures' headquarters. She knew she agreed to go back again first thing in the morning with Carry, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Joe if she didn't go that very moment. It was pitch black out. Alice could only barely see outlines of close objects. Until she reached a larger road with street lights, Alice was just winging the ride. Once she spotted the dim lights and a road emerging under her, she felt some anxiety drop off of her mind. The cold night air started biting at her ears, cheeks, and nose. Alice ignored all this and the throbbing in her left hand. She felt what she was assuming blood on her palm and handlebars.

She finally reached the garage with the giant hole in it. She nervously made her way into the building and peered down the pit. She swallowed hard and started climbing down. She was consumed by the darkness. She felt her foot reach the bottom. She blindly started waving her hands around, searching for the cave wall. Once finding it, she followed it the opposite direction of the pit entrance. Alice was scared and wishing that she remembered a flashlight.

The wall seemed never ending as Alice slowly continued her way down it, hoping she'd re-find where they were keeping Joe. Alice felt herself kick something. It startled her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly, she remembered dropping the flashlight when she was with Cary. She dropped to the ground, searching for it. She soon felt cold medal in her hand. She tried pressing the button, repeatedly. It refused to turn on. Alice felt her heart sink even more than it already was. She set it down forcefully on the grown and held back a cry, closing her eyes tightly. She kept thinking that she was hopeless and lost.

"Come on, Alice," she whispered to herself. She opened her eyes to a small light. The flashlight and rekindled and was lighting a small patch of the cave's passage. She smiled, picking up the light. She continued down the path until reaching the large opening. She hid behind large boulders, trying to plan on which way to go. She held her breath, trying to listen for the creatures or Joe. Not a peep. She chanced a glance over the boulder. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She sucked in a deep breath and took a step into the open. Still there was nothing. Alice started walking around cautiously, always looking over her shoulders. Nothing. She shined the light throughout the whole area; there was no one in there but her. She felt her stomach drop. Helplessness and frustration sunk into her heart. She couldn't fight the tears budding in her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed, collapsing to her knees. She was hysterically crying. She couldn't believe that she didn't stay there once she found out that he was there. She slept instead of finding away past them. She curled up on the pebbly, hard ground letting out whimpers and tears. She eventually cried out all the liquid in her body and propped herself up trying to catch her breath. A headache was itching on her forehead. She ran her fingers over her hair and face. She closed her eyes and started back up. She knew she couldn't give up. She was going to go to the police department and demand them to help find Joe. As she reached for the flashlight, she saw that it was now really out of batteries. "Oh my God…" she muttered, starting to blindly find her way back to the right tunnel.

After a good hour of struggling to find a way out of the tunnel, Alice finally managed her way out. She was purely exhausted as she finished climbing back into the real world. She collapsed on the gravely ground. Once she caught her breath, Alice stumbled to her bike. She slowly started pedaling out onto the oddly empty streets. The sky was starting to light up. Alice was planning to go to the police station, but she found herself arriving in front of Cary's house.

She bit her bottom lip as she nervously arrived at the front door. She raised her knuckles to the door, but stopped herself before she could knock. Alice decided not to wake up his whole family and decided to find his room. She went around to all the windows and peered in; she was thankful it was a single story house. She finally found the one with Cary lying on a bed. She took a moment to study his room. There was a jumble of clothes, papers, and explosives on the ground. It made her involuntarily smile.

She tapped on the window, causing Cary to stir. She knocked again; this time Cary sat up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. He searched the room, looking for what woke him up. When his eyes finally met Alice's, his lips twisted into a faint smile. He got up and opened to window.

"What is it?" he asked. Alice couldn't hold it in; her mouth exploded.

"Joe's gone! They are gone! What the fuck are we going to do!" she yelled urgently. She started crying, as Cary's face faded into a pale and he looked as if he was struck with shock. Alice was crying as she shook Cary's arm, waiting for a response. He finally blinked back into reality.

"Are- are you serious?" asked Cary, sounding shaken up and unsure.

"Does it seem like I'm joking?!" screeched Alice. Cary obviously wasn't focusing on Alice's face. He closed his eyes, looking even more confused and scared than Alice. "Cary, you need to know what you do?" whispered Alice. Cary was looking off past Alice with a blank look in his eyes. He slowly shook his head.

"I- I don't know, Alice… I'm sorry…" muttered Cary, tearing his face out of Alice's sight. Her heart absolutely stopped. She raised herself up into Cary's room.

"You- I need you to help me! Come on Cary!" cried Alice. Cary turned to Alice with red rimmed eyes. She could tell he was trying to hide his feelings.

"You should get help Charles or Martin or Preston to help… I don't know if I'd be much use," he whimpered. Alice lowered her eyebrows with frustration.

"Cary, what the hell is the matter with you?! Joe is your fucking best friend! Why are you giving up! You- you can't! If Joe was in your position, he'd probably be out there looking for you with everyone he could find!" Alice practically screamed.

Cary gave Alice a glare. "Don't compare me to Joe! I'm nothing compared to him! He is like the best guy I've ever met. I'm afraid if I try, I'll fail and not find him. I'd not be able to live with myself knowing if I could've saved him and couldn't," Cary wandered off, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks. Alice bit his lip. "And, I don't want to disappoint you, Alice."

"What- what do you mean? I wouldn't be disappointed as long as you tried," stated Alice. She was a bit puzzled.

"Alice, I like you, a lot. And I know you really like Joe. I'm afraid if I can't be as brave as him, you won't-" Cary muttered; too embarrassed to finish. Alice was flattered. She let out a small, tight smile. She made an in-the-moment decision and leaned over to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go find Joe," said Alice, hopping back out his house. She bit her lip, regretting what just happened. Cary was a bit confused, but didn't care. He grabbed his coat from off the floor and his shoes and followed Alice out the window.


End file.
